The present invention is directed to a shower unit for a person with no arms or with severe hand dysfunction.
Persons with severe physical disabilities have difficulties showering their bodies. Often, some of these persons need assistance from another person.
The present invention eliminates the need for personal assistance so that persons with no arms or with sever hand dysfunction may wash and shower themselves.